pennybayarchivedfandomcom-20200214-history
Cecelia McBride
" Would you like me to tell you a story? ''" -Cecelia to Renee in her dying moments. '''Cecelia Kennedy McBride '(born 1999) is a Penny Bay resident as well as a Blue River High School student. She is the daughter of Jeffery McBride and Louise McBride, the half-sister of Rhett, Isaac and Nikolai McBride, the best friend of Lucilla Graham, and the girlfriend of Sebastian Reeds. Ten years prior to the events of the story, Cecelia first became a murder witness to the murder of Delilah Monroe, and through the years has witnessed events such as this. On October 4th, 2015, Cecelia witnessed her best friend get kidnapped, after Cecelia had shot a man in the face and killed him in order to protect them. This has left Cecelia emotionally and spiritually scarred. Biography Early Life Cecelia McBride was born on 22nd September 1999 to Jeffery and Louise McBride as the second child of Jeffery McBride, and the first of Louise. At an early stage of her childhood, Cecelia had met with her best friend, Lucilla Graham, presumably at late Elementary School or early Middle School. Both Lucilla and Cecelia weren't too popular, yet weren't really recognised that much which didn't bother the pair. Through late middle school and freshman year of high school, Cecelia and Lucilla were extremely close, and often did reckless things with each other such as hotwiring cars, underage drinking, partying, setting off fireworks and lanterns and robbing convenience stores like 7/11. October 2015 On October 4th, 2015, Lucilla had gotten into a fight with Sebastian and sought help from her best friend. Cecelia decided that it would be best that they went for a walk in Michigan Park - a park notoriously known by Cecelia for holding the most murders known to man (somehow). Vouching for their safety, Cecelia had brought a handgun with her in the chance of an emergency, since both her and Lucilla knew of what Cecelia had seen beforehand and how much it hurt her. After lighting a few Chinese lanterns and flares, the two got tired and began to rest for a little while around a small handheld lantern in the park. To very little surprise, a cloth was wrapped around Cecelia's mouth, momentarily muffling Cecelia's screams as Lucilla began to run. Cecelia had caught up to Lucilla when she was running, yet the two kidnappers were close behind. In a last effort to keep the kidnappers away from them, she shot a pursuer in the face and watched his blood pool in the grass in shock. Also in shock, Lucilla gets apprehended and a cloth is put around her face just as she shouts for Cecelia to run. Since Cecelia is unable to save her best friend since she couldn't get a good angle on the kidnapper, she trusts her best friends instincts and runs. On October 6th, 2015, Lucilla Graham is pronounced missing, and Cecelia is left in a state of shock. Cecelia starts to withdraw herself from her family for a little while, and often began to cry herself to sleep. She refused to go to a psychiatrist, as suggested by her cousin, Jesse McBride, claiming that she isn't crazy but she's instead broken and forgotten. Since that point in time, Cecelia has dealt with obvious trust issues. On multiple occasions before and through the month of December 2015, Cecelia tried to find her best friend. Each and every time was given the same result - unsuccessful, with no more leads than the prior investigation. Blind On the 28th of September, Sebastian Reeds - an ex-friend of Lucilla- moved in next door to Cecelia along with his roommate Luke Myers. Cecelia had come home that day excited, because she'd gone a full week without a witness or a flashback, only to be disheartened by the appearance of Luke and Sebastian down her road. Rhett, Nikolai and Isaac gave multiple attempts to try and make Cecelia talk to Sebastian, but Cecelia didn't speak a single word. Cecelia then left in a deluded fit of rage back to her house, finally not being stopped by her brothers. The night after, Sebastian hears Cecelia singing and playing her guitar in the backyard, where he goes to surprise her. During their first conversation, Cecelia mentions that 'people like you shouldn't talk to people like me' because she claimed that 'we can see right through you', a homage to her usually being able to know a lot of things about people. It is implied early on that she could ruin lives if she wanted to, with the amount of dirt she has on people that could badly damage their reputation. Seeing how Cecelia doesn't see anything too wrong with him yet, she leaves him aside. Cecelia starts to warm up a little to Luke and Sebastian, by helping them paint their walls a couple days in, and host a little 'welcome to the neighbourhood' surprise with her family. After connecting with a few new and old faces - such as Clive, Jesse, Isabella Johnson and William - Cecelia receives an anonymous letter in the mail. The letter contained an older picture of freshman year Lucilla and Cecelia, with a phone number and directions saying that you should listen to the voicemail. After previously overhearing from William that she was long dead, Cecelia was surprised to hear Lucilla's voice on the recording. Lucilla explained that she was still alive, and was willing to meet Cecelia on the 12th of October to explain everything and see her best friend again for the first time in a little over a year. Cecelia and Lucilla meet as promised the next day, and Cecelia expresses how she feels like her heart and her trust is finally beginning to mend after such an agonising and eternal year. During her meeting with Lucilla, the pair bargain a road race, claiming that whoever lost would be the 'sidekick' of the duo. During the road race, Cecelia and Lucilla stop to witness something, as Cecelia gets a dizzy feeling in her head as if she's drawn to the witnessing like a moth to a flame. Cecelia and Lucilla, in a deepened mood, continue the race, although Cecelia is going way too fast for Lucilla's liking so that Cecelia can win. Deluded in her own world, Cecelia hits a car head on and dents the front, swinging her far back into the car behind her, landing her in hospital overnight. After Cecelia's family had finished visiting her in the hospital, Lucilla came as quickly as she could after darting from the sight as fast as possible to avoid the police. Lucilla begins to play on the guitar for Cecelia as she sleeps, hoping that Cecelia can hear it so her nightmares subside. Sebastian walks in on Lucilla, and she claims that Lucilla wasn't meant to be seen until Monday, when she made her return to Blue River. Sebastian waves it off for another time and watches over Cecelia. Lucilla tells Sebastian how she knows about Cecelia's nightmares and how she used to stop them by holding her hand as she slept to comfort her and expresses how annoyed and worried she is that the technique doesn't work anymore. After Lucilla leaves, Sebastian tries the method and much to his surprise, it works - which sparks the first signal that Sebastian had a connection with Cecelia. Sebastian falls asleep next to Cecelia in the hospital. After Sebastian made his escape at the hospital, Cecelia had left her room unadmitted and unadvised to wander around, hating the feeling of hopelessly being pinned down to a bed as she recovered. In the room across from her, she sees Clive - the boy who'd rescued her a few chapters beforehand from an attacker - crying and yelling at the loss of his mother. Cecelia walks in to try and comfort him, telling him that Jesse would be able to help him better than her before being escorted back to her room by a nurse that Clive had called up. Four days after, Cecelia had returned to school much to Sebastian's dislike, knowing that it would be more of a hindrance for her seeing as she had broken her left wrist - but assured him that she'd be fine because she was right handed. In gym class, Sebastian and Cecelia play a friendly match of badminton whilst bantering about what he'd done to get kicked out of his lesson. Since Cecelia won, she and Sebastian had left early to change in the storeroom to get out of the rest of the lesson. In the storeroom, Sebastian trips up and hits his head, which makes him start to act weird - Cecelia had assumed he was concussed. Sebastian flirts with her twice in one instance, and acts awkward around her. Later that same day, Cecelia and Sebastian had gone to the abandoned fairground, in which Sebastian was still acting strange. When on the carousel, Sebastian 'screws up' and happens to kiss Cecelia on the neck, and in outrage accuses him of being the same guy that Lucilla had described him to be. He slips up again, claiming that he thought she was someone else, and Cecelia takes it the wrong way, thinking that he twisted her statement in an attempt to make her seem like everyone else when he didn't realise she was entirely different to everyone else. A little delusional, Cecelia decides to take a stroll into the mirror maze to try and confront her beliefs. She claims that if she can get out of the mirror maze and see happy, then her suspicions of the world being better lonely would be proved true. Almost instantly, she proves herself false by expressing how lost she is in her own image and how she hates it. Cecelia, after falling to the floor and sobbing for a period of time about being lost, hallucinates an image of herself in one of the mirrors that talks to her. The hallucinatory Cecelia tries to knock some sense into the more prominent side of Cecelia, telling her that Sebastian is trustworthy. Cecelia, having agreed with the statements of herself, begins to try and find a way out again but to no avail. Sebastian calls her claiming to have been trying to find her, so she tells him that she's been stuck in the mirror maze and can't get out. To Cecelia's protest, Sebastian manages to join her in finding a way through the mirror maze. They escape the ample amount of security guards in the area, and make a getaway in Sebastian's car. Cecelia then begins to express that she can now trust Sebastian, and how she'd earlier misjudged him. She did not call for a new start, yet instead noted it as a step forward in both their and her progression. She quickly notes to book an appointment with a psychiatrist for the next day, and tells Jesse to pick her up seeing as he had a tendency to not appear at school. After her first appointment and brief diagnosis with her new therapist, it is Clive who picks up Cecelia saying that 'father-son bonding time' was more important than your cousin's sanity. Clive then calls for coffee later that day, and Cecelia agrees. After one period at school, Clive, Jesse and Cecelia go to Starbucks to meet Lucilla who was there to both surprise Clive and Jesse and pay for Cecelia's mocha. Sebastian and Luke then arrive, making the air tense, but Luke and Sebastian soon leave and then are stalked by a curious Cecelia and Lucilla. They get nowhere but back to school with their research. When Cecelia goes to get coffee with Clive later that day, she is briefly texted by Lucilla who's 'spying on her date'. Cecelia dismisses the fact that it's a date, and forgets to address the fact that Lucilla is spying on her. Clive expresses to Cecelia about how distant he feels from his family after the death of his mother five days prior, and Cecelia tries to comfort him. Clive thanks Cecelia and Jesse (even though he isn't present) for being there for him when his family can't be, mentioning how he has to keep it together so his dad and his brother have more hope. Personality Cecelia is extremely guarded, and has obvious trust issues. Behind her walls, though, Cecelia is shown to be a caring individual with a heart that wants to help the world. Cecelia has some obvious mental health issues and personality defects, such as sociopathic behaviour, minor schizophrenia, social anxiety and post-traumatic stress disorder. Cecelia can also be stubborn, shown in the mirror maze sequence, where she tells herself that Sebastian is a good person who just wants to be friends with her. Trivia * The name Cecelia means blind, which is also the name of the main (and first) story she is featured in. * Cecelia had mentioned to Sebastian that she'd had only two friends, and that they were both gone. The second was Lucilla Graham, though it is unknown who the first was and how they 'left her'. * Cecelia is portrayed as Shailene Woodley.